warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Infested
:Để xem các loại máu, nhấp vô Damage 2.0/Infested. Infested là những người lính của Corpus và Grineer bị lây nhiễm căn bệnh "Infestation", bệnh dịch tai họa này được sáng tạo từ chủng tộc Orokin. Một số lượng lớn các Infested đã từng là Corpus Crewmen hoặc Grineer Lancers, một phần khác lại "Tiến hóa" (Mutalist) lên thành chủng mới. Trong số chúng vẫn có những loài tồn tại từ rất lâu như Ancients, hình dáng của chúng khác với các loại thông thường vì sau hàng ngàn năm sống sót đã biến đổi cơ thể chúng đến mức không thể nhận ra chúng là ai, có thể chúng là những loài sống từ cuộc "Đại Cổ Chiến" đến hiện nay. Nguồn gốc Như đã nhắc đến ở đầu trang và trong game từ Lotus, Infestation có khả năng chuyển đổi các tế bào sống và máy móc như Grineer và Corpus thành thứ mà được Tenno biết đến như "Infested". Trong Warframe, Infestation được phát triển và sử dụng bởi Orokin để chiến đấu với Sentients. Rất nhiều các mẩu truyện về truyền thuyết đã đề cập đến chúng; tuy nhiên có thể nói chúng là một loại virus thuộc dòng genome. Grineer và Corpus đều xuất thân từ Trái Đất, cũng giống như Tenno/Orokin, loài virus này tấn công tất cả mục tiêu mà chúng có thể cho dù đó là Grineer, Corpus, Orokin, máy móc hoặc người dân bình thường; duy nhất chỉ c Tenoo và bộ giáp Warframe của họ là miễn nhiễm với loại bệnh này. Đây cũng là căn cứ cho thấy loại virus này có dãy RNA/DNA không giống bất kỳ loài nào, có thể các dãy này đã tiến hóa để có thể thâm nhập vào bất cứ thứ gì. Ban đầu các loại virus này chỉ có thể ăn mòn và lây nhiễm sang các cá thể sống, tuy nhiên Alad V đã nghiên cứu chúng lên chính bản thân mình và đội quân của hắn. Đây cũng là một trong những nguyên nhân dẫn đến sự "Tiến Hóa" của loại virus này vì chúng có thể ăn mòn vô máy móc và các phần mềm, điển hình nhất chính là "Jordas Golem" khi chúng có thể biến đổi cả một con tàu. Các loại sinh vật Walkers Đây là loại sinh vật phổ biến nhất của Infested. Volatile runners và leapers có hình dáng của lính Corpus với một cánh tay chỉ còn thịt. |-|Charger= |-|Leaper= |-|Runner= |-|Volatile Runner= Crawlers Đây là một loại sinh vật Infested mà bị đứt hết nữa người, chúng thường bò về hướng nào có sự tồn tại của sự sống. Crawler= |-|Nauseous Crawler= |-|Toxic Crawler= |-|Electric Crawler= |-|Lobber Crawler= Machines Đây là các loại máy móc đã bị nhiễm virus. Mutalist Osprey= Mutalist Osprey is an infested Corpus Osprey that transports Crawlers and charges into players to unleash a toxic cloud. |-|Swarm-Mutalist MOA= |-|Tar-Mutalist MOA= Heavies Một loại Infested đã sống từ rất lâu, không ai biết được xuất thân của chúng là từ đâu. Ancient Healer= |-|Ancient Disrupter= |-|Toxic Ancient= |-|Boiler= |-|Brood Mother= |-|Juggernaut= Bosses Juggernaut Behemoth= |-|Jordas Golem= |-|Lephantis= |-|Mutalist Alad V= |-|Phorid= Xem thêm *Factions *Invasion *Enemy Behavior